Funny Little Angel
by Eyael
Summary: Fic Post Tournoi du Pouvoir. Qui irait croire que les Anges sont toujours sérieux et responsables? Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, demandez le donc à un Dieu de la Destruction du nom de Beerus! Surtout quand on doit gérer une apprentie...


**Funny Little Angel**

 _Depuis la fin du tournoi du pouvoir, tout semblait être de retour à la normale. Une fois de plus comme toujours et au prix de terribles efforts, les héros de la terre de l'Univers 7 avaient réussi à survivre.  
Quelque chose auquel on pouvait s'attendre vu les innombrables prouesses qu'ils avaient accompli par le passé en réussissant à venir à bout d'ennemis incroyablement puissants.  
Et par miracle, ou par influence de Son Goku, qui sait ? Les deux Zeno s'étaient décidés à revenir une fois de plus sur leur décision.  
Parce que selon eux, même si ça avait été très amusant et très intéressant ce tournoi du pouvoir, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas dans un futur proche.  
Et cette fois, pour s'amuser davantage, il y aurait de nouveaux univers !  
C'est donc ainsi que les onze univers précédemment détruits avaient été reconstruits à l'identique avant le début du tournoi du pouvoir et que deux nouveaux univers avaient été crées.  
Mais la création était mille fois plus longue que la destruction et ça prendrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il soit possible d'y trouver des planètes habitables, des civilisations ainsi que des Hakaishin et des Tenshi compétents pour gérer ces univers. Ou peut être dans peu de temps selon la volonté des dieux. _

Mais penchons nous à présent de plus près sur le septième univers et plus précisément sur une planète habitée même si il ne s'agissait pas de la terre.  
-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE LES CHOSES CONTINUENT COMME CA ! EN PLUS JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI ! Hurla un Hakaishin répondant au nom de Beerus et qui pour le moment semblait plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Sous entendez vous alors que vous souhaitez désobéir directement aux ordres du Grand Prêtre, seigneur Beerus ? Enfin, je ne devrais pas être surpris, soupira Whis le Tenshi du même univers.  
Tiens, il semblerait que j'ai manqué de vigilance, constata il avec un sourire.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'en plus tu trouves ça amusant ?!  
A cet instant précis, Beerus eût une furieuse envie de détruire non pas une planète ou un système solaire mais plutôt une galaxie, histoire de se calmer un peu.  
Non mais vraiment ! Les idées incongrues des Zenos et les demandes aberrantes du grand prêtre… Beerus se demandait si il n'aurait pas préféré disparaître avec son univers plutôt que d'avoir à faire face à tous ces problèmes !  
Il avait cru qu'en réussissant à gagner le tournoi, il pourrait être enfin bien peinard, dormir tout son soûl ou découvrir de nouvelles merveilles culinaires, mais non !

 _Le Grand Prêtre avait convoqué Whis pour le mettre au courant des derniers événements et qui disait nouvel univers, disait nouvel ange à former.  
Il avait ensuite continué avec un sourire qui mettait quiconque au défi de protester qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas meilleur professeur que Whis vu que leur univers avait triomphé, que le résultat serait quelque temps plus tard très intéressant.  
Il s'était même permis de leur dire « Amusez vous bien ! » avant de leur refiler hum… confier leur nouveau petit protégé.  
Si Whis avait semblé honoré de cette mission quoique quelque peu mal à l'aise, il n'en allait pas de même pour son élève.  
Non mais vraiment ! Comme si un Ange, c'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec deux sur les bras à présent ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux autres Dieux et à Zeno pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi lui et pas son imbécile de frère ?! _

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Beerus préféra essayer de trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait déguster un nouveau délice de la terre, Bulma leur avait fait livrer une quantité incroyable de mets tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Quand il aperçût quelqu'un qui avait osé toucher à SES petits mets !  
-Vous voulez en goûter Beerus San, vous allez voir c'est vraiment très bon ces drôles de pétales !  
-Mezca ! Comment oses tu ?! Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase...  
Le jeune ange dénommé Mezca faisait la taille d'une enfant de six ans, ses cheveux lui tombaient librement sur les épaules à l'exception d'une tresse sur le côté gauche. Contrairement à ses aînés, sa robe était blanche attachée par une ceinture de la même couleur illustrant ainsi son statut de néophyte. Pour le moment elle arborait un sourire innocent et tenait à la main un sachet de chips au poivre.  
-Si jamais tu t'es permis de ne pas m'en laisser une seule miette, ange ou pas je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! En plus je n'ai jamais goûté à ce qu'ils appellent « chips » et toi, toi… Fulmina Beerus prêt à lancer une attaque quand Whis survînt.

-Eh bien, et bien… Vous êtes aussi peu raisonnables l'uns que l'autre. Voyons Messire Beerus il y a une multitude de spécialités terriennes, vous pouvez très bien en goûter une autre.  
Quant à toi, Mezca, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus au palais qu'il faut te croire tout permis et ne pas demander avant d'aller quelque part ou prendre quelque chose.  
N'oublie pas qu'un jour toi aussi tu auras de grosses responsabilités comme moi.  
-Et je serais aussi amie avec l'Hakaishin et je lui apprendrais tout ce que je saurais comme toi, Oncle Whis ? Demanda la petite ange très intéressée et admirative.  
-Ca, je demande à voir, marmonna Beerus en croisant les bras. Il faudrait pour ça que tu sois plus disciplinée, tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi, par exemple !  
-Décidément, j'aurais tout vu et entendu, constata Whis secrétement amusé tandis que sa petite apprentie tendit spontanément son précieux paquet à son premier élève.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Beerus avait oublié ses griefs et approuvait les dires de Mezca sur les chips au poivre et se hâta de goûter également celles à la tomate et à la sauce worcestershire .  
Il était temps d'intervenir…  
-Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié tes petits tours, jeune fille… Tu vas devoir faire cent fois le tour de la planète, avec ces poids bien sûr, termina il en agitant son sceptre.  
-Comment ? Cent fois au lieu de dix ? Bon, d'accord, soupira la fillette prise au piège en observant les bracelets de poids.

-Soyez donc un peu plus patient, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant vous savez…  
-Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup, elle est aussi épuisante que Son Goku ou pénible que Champa, même si elle est gentille. Moi qui croyait les anges irréprochables…

Irréprochable, voilà un bien grand mot ! Tout le monde avait des défauts et s'était amusé tôt ou tard un jour ou l'autre.  
Whis se remémora le jour ou avec Vados, il avait emprunté le sceptre de leur père et s'étaient amusés à barbouiller de couleurs les murs.  
Ou quand avec Kusu et Marcarita ils s'étaient décidé à essayer de créer une maison en poussière d'étoiles plutôt que de suivre le cours d'apparition.  
La vie d'Ange n'était pas toujours des plus amusantes et les occasions de prendre du bon temps tous ensemble plutôt rares. En plus une fois adulte, on ne pouvait plus faire de bêtises… Entre entraînements, responsabilités, maintien de relation avec les Kaïoshin son Hakaishin il n' y avait plus vraiment de place pour la légèreté.  
Lui, au moins, il avait eu la chance d'avoir des sœurs plutôt ouvertes et inventives qui le soutenaient comme il l'avait fait pour elles.  
Quand on était seul, ça devait être encore plus difficile….

-J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir laissé mon sceptre ici. Franchement a elle conscience qu'il y a des limites ? demanda Whis cette fois agacé par cette nouvelle frasque

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête, tu l'as dit toi même ce n'est qu'une enfant après tout, lui rappela Beerus d'un ton narquois.  
Voir son professeur et ami victime de ces petits déboires avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. A chacun son tour !  
-Certes mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me prendre mon sceptre. Non seulement elle est trop jeune et inexpérimentée mais en plus je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences suite à une mauvaise manipulation.  
-Quel genre de conséquences ?  
-Celle ci par exemple, répondit Whis d'un air blasé en voyant la pièce se remplir d'eau et de poissons.  
Excusez moi, je reviens.  
Même si elle lui ressemblait beaucoup de par sa créativité pour faire des bêtises ou désobéir, cette fois elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte!  
Hors de question qu'elle les accompagne dans trois jours sur terre, pas le droit de pouvoir goûter de nouvelles spécialités terriennes qu'elle avait commencé à adorer elle aussi.  
Mezca commençait à s'ennuyer : étudier les cartes des galaxies, savoir les noms, et écrire…  
C'était vraiment long, trop long !  
Même si plus tard elle aussi devrait connaître la composition de son univers, trois jours d'étude non stop c'était vraiment très dur.

Quelques jours plus tard, il y eût une rencontre qui se révéla intéressante et très amusante : L'Hakaishin de l'Univers 6 et le Tenshi du nom de Vados étaient venus leur lancer un défi.  
Qui avait les meilleurs gâteaux chez eux sur leur Terre ?  
Champa avait clamé haut et fort que rien n'égalerait jamais les tartes au citron meringuées, un petit goût de nuage sucré et une crème dorée acidulée plus que savoureuse…  
Beerus lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était qu'un parfait abruti car LE dessert incomparable par excellence, c'était bien l'éclair au chocolat !  
Même si c'était plus petit, c'était au dessus de tout, surtout avec le craquant du gâteau et l'onctuosité de la crème…. Et c'était ainsi parti pour une nouvelle dispute entre les deux frères et Hakaishins.  
En bas, trois anges dont deux qui n'avaient pas le moins du monde l'air surpris contemplaient tranquillement le spectacle.  
-Ils ne changeront donc décidément jamais, constata Vados en éclatant de rire.  
-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Whis. Bah au moins grâce à eux, nous avons un peu d'animation.  
-Parce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? C'est vrai Tante Vados ? s'étonna Mezca en ne quittant pas non plus des yeux les deux dieux à l'apparence féline.  
-Assurément, lui répondirent ses deux aînés.  
-Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps s'il vous plait, demanda Mezca à Vados.  
On s'amuse encore plus avec vous !  
J'espère que quand je serais grande, moi aussi je verrai mon Hakaishin faire des concours et vivre plein de nouvelles aventures !

Vados et Whis échangèrent un regard complice avant de se décider à calmer ces deux garnements et de passer un moment paisible.  
Comme personne ne savait de quoi était fait l'avenir, autant pleinement profiter de cet instant présent chargé d'innocence et de légéreté.

Fin


End file.
